


Lab

by AyeeeeHope



Series: Small lives one shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birth, grillby is a good dad man give him an award, oops we already knew that tho, papyrus is a nyeheheeh, sans is a dumbass, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: going to work while heavily pregnant with twins isnt a good idea, sans.in other words sans tries to work literally 3 days before his due date and things dont go gooddumbassnone of the ones about during the pregnancy will probably directly relate to the real scenario from the main story, if it does ill say\\BETA READ BYNic!thanks nic, you da best





	Lab

Sans dawned on his tennis shoes. He was going to work today despite being heavily pregnant with he and Grillby’s first children. Yeah, you heard that right, children. They had been lucky yet unlucky to conceive twins from an accidental pregnancy.

 

Since the first time since he got knocked up, he felt like doing something. He had planned to go help Alphys at the lab with whatever he could do that caused the least amount of discomfort to his everly increasing achy body.

~

 

He got out of the car, giving a small wave to Papyrus before he walked inside.

“U-Uh, H-Hi S-Sans!” Alphys gawked, waving her hands.

“Heya al!” Sans said. Wow! Sans was in a pretty good mood considering he was carrying  2 unborn monsters in him 3 days before his due date.

“R-ready to get to w-w-work?”

“Yup.”~

They had worked on a bunch of stuff, as well as watched some anime. Sans felt ok by the time it was time to go, yet he felt a twinge of pain from time to time. Probably just in his head.

 

Though, now it wasn't in his head. 

“A-ah shIT!” Sans said, doubling over best he could. OH my god? Was this a… shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit.

“S-S-Sans! Are y-y-you ok!?” Alphys asked, squeaking.

“I-i d-dont k-know! I-it hurts!” Sans said, his eyes pleading with the short and stout dinosaur to understand. 

“I-Is it!?” Alphys didn’t get the entire sentence out before Sans began to lean to her for some sort of comfort through the rest of the pain.

“I-it hurts.” Sans said, his voice quiet and pained.

“I-I know Sans! Just.. Just h-hold! on! I-I’ll get G-Grillby here!” Alphys said, fumbling to pull her blocky cell phone from her wrinkled lab coat before dialing in the elementals number. She then scrambled to get her words in tact to explain. Before she even got the first word out, Grillby said he was on his way.

 

About 10 minutes later Grillby was there, and Sans was panting through the newest contraction, and by far the worse. He pressed a tingling kiss to Sans’ forehead before placing his fiery hands onto the rounded bulge of Sans abdomen. 

 

“G-grillbz… i-it h-huurts” Sans whimpered, leaning into his fiery boyfriend for some kind of comfort until this hellish contraction passed.

_ “I know Sans, you must calm down and breathe or they will be much worse.”  _ Grillby said, nuzzling into the skeleton. Sans had been so nervous at the start of the pregnancy despite Grillby’s many words of happiness and encouragement. So, there was no telling how nervous Sans would be now, when both children are going to enter the world..

 

Sans whimpered as the last of the agony laced contraction faded from his body, going lax in the elementals arm.

 

Then, a few moments later, came the need to  _ push. _

_ “G-grillbz..t-time..”  _ Sans said as his leg twitched idly. 

 

So then he pushed. He pushed for an hour to bring the first child through. He didn’t think he could go on. Sans was beginning to lose consciousness by the time he felt the need to push the second child through.

So, with eyes half lidded with the grasp of going unconscious, he pushed. He pushed the baby out, and when it was out, he went unconscious in his boyfriends arms, the fire elemental not knowing what to do with a unconscious lover and two very agitated babies.

“I-I’ll c-call P-Papyrus..” Alphys added. 

 

Literally, seconds after putting the mobile down, the skeleton busted through the door. Frisk, Toriel,Asgore, and Undyne followed suit. Alphys had placed a blanket over Sans and Grillby, despite Sans still being unconscious. The babies had been put in makeshift bassinets for safety until somebody was ready to transport them home.

 

“Aww! You nerds are so cute and lucky!” Undyne said, looking over the babies. “Your gonna be an awesome uncle Papyrus!”

“Nyehehehhe!” Papyrus laughed. “So! Shall we return home?” Papyrus asked, looking to Grillby, who was asleep with Sans wrapped in the blanket with him, both snoring.

 

Two very tired parents, who hadnt even had their first night of taking care of the babies.

 

 

 


End file.
